Friday I'm In Eternal Torment
by averyanarchy666
Summary: Avery Anarchy is on tour with her amazing band along with her boyfriend: Michael Kuza. The two of them meet an unexpected stranger at a bar, and Avery is plunged into a world of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath. High five Garrett, and jog onstage. The crowd roars with applause. I smile, and nod.

"We are The Wretched Womb!" I yell into the microphone. More applause. "And we are here to blow your fucking minds!"

The crowd goes completely wild as we launch into our first heavy driving song. Clutching the mic, I scream perfectly, just the way I had in the studio.

At the end of the show, I walk off stage, covered in sweat. I adjust my bandeau, tie my hair up, and take a long drink of water.

All of a sudden, Kuza picks me up and spins me around. I squeal, and he kisses me. I pull him into a corridor, and continue making out with him. Our tongues move perfectly together. I grab at his crotch, desperately. He clutches my right boob.

"Fuck, I love you Michael Kuza." I whisper into his lips.

I shove my hand in his pants and feel his hard cock in my hands. He gasps, and thrusts against me for a second. Then, he gently removes my hand. "Not here, babe." Kisses me lightly on the mouth. "You don't wanna be caught on camera, do you?"

"Later tonight?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He says.

I head to the signing table after that. I meet hundreds of awesome fans. They're all so in love with me, I have fulfilled my dream as being a rockstar and being millions of people's inspiration.

Mike isn't at the signing table with me. I don't like to have him around when I'm interacting with fans. I just think it's too distracting for me, I want all my attention on the fans.

Next, I head back to the bus to take a power nap, and the rest of the band goes their separate ways.

I am woken up by Jesse hitting the door to my bunk. "Wakey wakey! It's party time, Anns." That was the band's nickname for me. My name is Avery Anarchy. It was Anarchy, then Archy, and then An, and now Ans. I groan, and flop out of my bunk. Grab a rockstar to wake me up. "Where's Mike?" I ask anyone.

"He went to buy condoms." Jake says.

I laugh out a mouthful of rockstar. "That's rude."

"What's rude?"

"That he would tell you something like that. That's intimate." I say.

"No, he was buying them for us.. Ewwwww! Humping alert!"

The whole band starts chanting, "Humping alert!" It's just a thing they always do whenever Kuza and I are doing some couple thing around them, and they don't like it. Another annoying band thing.

You get to be family with your band on tour, and even get sick of them.

Kuza walks in a few minutes later. I pull on some fishnet tights under a short pencil skirt with a corset. Do some crazy elaborate makeup, put in a white contact, pull on my platform Demonias, and we are ready to go. Kuza looks rather dashing also. He wears a mesh longsleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and amazing makeup with a white contact that matches mine. "Hey, our eyes are matching." I say. He kisses my forehead.

We head to the club in Jake's car. It's the local goth club in Chicago. Super nice inside. We start off with martinis, then beers, and finally shots. That's the traditional order of our party regime. We all go out on the dance floor. Yes, people recognize us, but usually at the clubs we don't get bothered by fans. I'm just casually dancing there, and then Mike suddenly pulls me into him, and we're grinding like there's no tomorrow. I hear the other guys yelling, "Humping alert!" But I ignore it, and focus on his body. Such a perfect body. I feel him getting hard, and I can tell by the animalistic look in his eyes that he wants to tear me apart.

We head to a back room in the club that's designed for fucking. All clubs have one. We call it the Baby-Making Room. I tear my shirt off like lightning. Quickly get on my knees, and unzip his jeans. I grab his huge cock with two hands, and start jerking him off. He groans in pleasure.

I put his dick in my mouth and start sucking it. He pushes it down my throat. "Oh, fuck, Avery." He thrusts on my face for awhile. I pull his pants completely off, then remove mine. He lays down on the sofa. I throw a leg over one side of him, and lower myself onto his huge cock. I moan as he pushes inside me. It's just so fucking huge, I feel all of him inside me, and scream in pleasure. He bounces on my pussy so fucking hard it's the best. His face. He squints his eyes and opens his mouth as he moans in pleasure. The fact that he's so turned on turned me on even more. It feels so damn good, I scream as I finally peak and cum. He pulls out, and I suck his cock, tasting my sweet cum on him. He's hard, it was crazy.

"I want you cum in me now, baby." I say in that breathy stripper voice that just happens whenever I'm fucking him. I lay down on the sofa, and open my legs up. He gets on top of me, putting his hands on my thighs. He pushes inside me. I scream, and he thrusts on me. Our bodies slap together as our muscles tense and we move together. "I'm gonna cum soon." He says. "Me too." I cry. We go faster and harder. It's so fucking good! We finally cum together. I feel him ejaculating inside me, and it's the best thing ever. We collapse, out of breath. I suck the last of the cum from his dick. So fucking good. We just lay there together in eachother's embrace.

I wake up suddenly as Kuza is shaking me. I didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep. "Babe, we gotta go, the club's closing."

Shit! How long had we been here? I pull my clothes on, despite the dried cum all over, and check my phone. 3 fucking am?! Fuck! "Shit." I say.

We head out of the room, and see that the club is empty. An older bartender is cleaning up. "Did the guys leave?" I ask Kuza. "I guess so."

"Hey, are you..?" The bartender asks. "Avery Anarchy?"

I smile and nod.

"It's nice to meet you, and your band left a few hours ago."

"Oh, wow. We're fucked, then."

"I could give you guys a ride if you like." He says.

"Oh, you're too kind."

"I'll just need to lock up. You two can wait outside."

We head outside, and light up while we wait.

The dude comes out five minutes later, and shows us to his nice looking car. I guess you get paid pretty good when you're a bartender.

"So, where to?" He asks

"Uh, the fairgrounds." I say.

"Okay. So, you guys touring, then?"

"Yep."

"Awesome. How's that going?"

"Pretty good. It's touring, you know. You just go, go, go constantly, and don't get a shower enough."

"Yeah, I know how that is."

"So, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Rob."

"As in Robert Smith?" Mike says jokingly.

"Actually, I am Robert Smith."

I look at him, 'cause I'm not sure if he's joking. He's acting completely serious about it.

"Wait, like seriously?"

"Yeah."

Mike and I stare at eachother, then start freaking out.

"Shit! This is crazy!" I say.

"When I saw you guys coming in, I recognized you right away, and thought about talking to you." He says.

"How do you know us? We're not really…"

"What, you think because I'm old, I'm not gonna know any of the new goth bands?"

"No, it's just that our band isn't goth music, our style is."

"Yeah, well the style is big part of it."

"Wow, I can't believe this happened." I say.

We're at the fairgrounds.

He looks over at me. "I'm glad we met, too. Here's my number if you ever need anything." And it's weird because that could mean multiple things.. and he's old.

"Thanks, I 'm so happy we met." I say.

He kisses me on the cheek, which is extremely unexpected. I blush. "You're a very beautiful goth girl. I hope we meet again."

And with that, I step out of the car, and wave to him.

Kuza and I start walking towards the buses.

"That was so crazy!" I yell.

"I know! Did you see that? He was like, hitting on you!"

"Oh, I know! I don't get it either because he saw us together and everything."

"He must've thought I was just your whore for the night."

I start laughing uncontrollably. "God, I'm wasted."

"Me too. Let's get to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I wake up with a shit hangover. I roll over and groan as I fall out of my bunk for the millionth time that month. That's how I always wake up, falling out of my bunk. I stumble to the bathroom, pee, and collapse on the couch. Kuza sits next to me soon, kissing the top of my head.

The day isn't very eventful. We go to a Rob Zombie show. Go out to dinner. But later that night,…

I'm smoking near the bus area, kind of off in a grove of trees, because I want to be alone. I walk through the trees. I love nature. It's just natural and designed to be beautiful.

Suddenly, I hear a crunch in the brush behind me. I turn around. Nobody's there. I shudder to myself for no apparent reason. I keep walking. "What the fuck, you're not afraid. You're Avery fucking Anarchy. You're what people should be scared of." I think to myself.

I see something move up ahead, then disappear behind a tree.

"Hello?" I say, a little frantically. God, this is too much like a horror movie. The very things I sing about in my songs, actually happening. The hair on my arms is raised.

The figure appears again. "Show yourself!" I feel stupid. It's probably just a fan. Or I'm getting Punk'd.

Suddenly, something grabs me from behind, and a black gloved hand clamps over my mouth. I try to scream, but the hand is over my mouth. I try to remain calm as the person, whoever it is, pulls me deeper and deeper into the forest. I try to get away, but the person was as strong as steel against my skinny limbs. Now, I'm praying that I'm getting Punk'd.

Finally, we're at the darkest part of the forest, probably miles from the fairgrounds. If I scream now, nobody in the world will hear me. The thought shocks me. The chance of this still being Punk'd is slim and getting slimmer. I feel fear and panic in my veins.

The person suddenly reveals itself. I scream under its hand. IT'S ROBERT SMITH! I don't get it, I'm disoriented for a second. But then, I feel a bit better that I know him, and it's not some stranger. Rob won't do anything bad. Will he?

He looks me in the eyes and says, "Do not freak out. I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth." He does so slowly.

"Rob, what are you doing?" I ask.

He's still holding tightly to my shoulders. "I want to give you a gift."

I blink. "What?"

"I want to give you the gift of eternal life." He smiles, revealing sharp, pointed fangs.

I gasp, and try to step back, but he pulls me close. "I've been watching you in this past year," he whispers into my ear. "And I think that you deserve to have the Dark Gift."

I struggle against him. "No! Let go of me!"

"Calm down, my dear angel. Take a deep breath. That's it. Just listen to my voice."

I kept my eyes level. He held me close to him, we were almost touching, and whispered in my ear again. "You sing songs of us immortal children. You even wear vampire fangs at times, and possess a fascination with our kind. Almost as if you long to be a vampire yourself."

I remain completely still and calm, regarding his words. "What's makes you think this?"

He ignores my question, and goes on, "Look at you. You're pale skin." He runs his hand over my face, down my neck, over my shoulder, and down my chest stopping at my breast and grabbing it, gently. I grimace, and he removes his hand. "Your dark eyes." He looks me deep in the eyes, and I hold his gaze. "Your blood red lips." He runs a finger over my bottom lip. "It's almost as if you're one of us. Yet, you're not."

He pauses, letting me soak everything in, also for effect. "I want you, Avery. I've needed you. I want you to take my Immortal Kiss, and join me in the Eternal Dance of Love." He says, quietly.

I turn to face him, decided. "What makes you think I'd say yes?"

His face turns stern. "I'm not giving you a choice."

With horror, I try to back away, but he locks me in his grip once again, pulling me closer than ever. We're touching, I feel uncomfortably close to him now that I know that he's a monster. I need to escape, and quick. I look around frantically for some way to escape.

"Are you ready to become a vampire, my dark angel?" He asks.

"No!" I make a lunge to get away. It's like trying to get out of a strait jacket. No avail.

He pulls me close and sinks his teeth into my neck. I scream.

I cannot express how it felt. It was as if everything, everyone, the whole world, the universe, was visible to me in that moment. That I now knew the meaning of life. The meaning of everything I had ever questioned, ever even doubted in my life. The is nothing else like the feeling of being bitten by a vampire.

I feel my vision start to blur. It feels as if I'm slowly slipping into a deep sleep. But, I know that it's not sleep. Is this how you become a vampire? Be drained of your blood?

I realize his fangs aren't in my neck anymore. I open my eyes. He stands above me, wiping his mouth of my blood. I feel like I'm going to die. I'm hardly strong enough to keep my eyes open.

"Now, my angel, this is the final stage of your turning." He cuts his wrist open, and a drop of his blood falls onto my lips. As I taste it, the most unbelievable frenzy in me begins. I dire thirst and pure need for his blood. It's as if I've been in the hottest desert with no water for weeks, and his blood is all there is.

He presses his wrist to my mouth, and I latch onto like a life source. As if I'm a parasite, and he is all that I need to stay alive. He throws me off of him, and collapses. I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I have energy again.

Rob stands up again, and smiles as I sit there. I begin to feel as if my skin is being peeled off, and my insides ripped out. I scream. "Now, my dear, your mortal body is dying. It will pass soon." And he's right. The pain goes away in a few minutes.

I stand up, and look around. Everything looks different. I can see and hear for miles around. The detail in the nature that surrounds me is surreal. I thought nature was beautiful before, but this couldn't compare to anything. The smallest details were apparent now. The veins in a leaf. The teeth of a caterpillar. Everything.

Rob snapped me out of my reverie. "There are a few things you must know about being a vampire."

"Do I have to sleep in a coffin?" I laugh.

"No. But, you can no longer be out during the daytime."

I gasped. "You're kidding."

"No. You can't be in the sun. You also must drink human blood to survive, obviously. But, I warn you, drink in secret, for no one must know what you are."

I was lost for words. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle anything, or anyone.

"But, you'll be here to help me, so I'll be okay." I reassured myself.

"No. You must learn these things on your own."

I whirled on him. "What?! How do you expect me to do this on my own? I need your help!"

He smiled, and disappear. "Robert!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

I stumble back to the bus, disoriented. I 'm so stressed. What the hell am I gonna do? How is life going to happen? How is touring going to happen?

I walk on the bus and fall onto the couch with a blank expression. Kuza appears, and sits next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I look up at him. "Yeah, why?"

"You look really pale. And when did you get red contacts?"

My jaw drops. I run over to the mirror and look. I look like I'm dead, literally. Well, the stage makeup that me and the band wear makes us look dead, and it's kinda like I'm wearing makeup but I'm actually not.. And my eyes are blood red. I gasp.

"What?" Kuza asks.

I check to see that nobody else is in the bus, then look at him.

"Kuza, I need to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, but… You'll think I'm crazy. You won't even believe me. I hardly believe it's real."

"Are you… pregnant?" He glances at my stomach.

"No. I'm not actually who you think I am."

He looks at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath. "Kuza… I think I'm a vampire."

I tell him the whole story of what had just happened with Robert and him leaving.

"That's actually kinda rad. You live off of blood and are nocturnal." He says.

"Yeah, but how the fuck is it gonna work while we're touring? That's what I'd like to know!" I sat down and put my face in my hands, overwhelmed.

Kuza put his arm around me. "Hey, chill babe. It's gonna be okay. You're fucking immortal now. Nothing can stop you."

I looked at my hands. "I'm…immortal." This meant I wouldn't age. Another problem.

"Look, I have good ideas for everything that needs to be taken care of. We tell your tour manager that you have a skin disease that doesn't let you go out in the sun, even for a second. He will work everything out like shows and the like. We'll get a custom designed coffin type thing for your bunk that locks from the inside, so nobody disturbs you during the day. And it'll be soundproof. As for your diet… well, you have me.."

"No, Kuza.. I won't drink from you."

"Why? I want to try it."

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"And hey, if you're ever hungry, there's those millions of screaming fans at your concerts. Quick question, when you drink out of someone, do you have to kill them?"

"No, I don't think so. The only person I've drunk from so far is… Robert."

"God, I still can't believe that. That Robert Smith is a fucking vampire!"

"I know. I can't believe I'm one."

Kuza gets a weird look in his eyes suddenly. He pulls me close and bares his neck towards me. "I want you to drink from me, baby."

God, he's so seductive. I push him away, and look in his eyes. "I don't wanna do that to you."

He pulls my mouth back to his neck. "You need to. Come on, please?"

It's too much. Him begging for me to drink from him. I give in, and sink my new fangs into his tattooed neck.

I can't explain how good it felt. It's basically an orgasm. For both of us. I guess that's how it is. Vampires were made to drink blood, just like humans were made to have sex. Drinking his blood was better than sex. It was the best thing ever, and it was hard to stop, but I did.

I fall on top of him, panting. Both of our chests heaving; just laying there. Once we're cooled off, we sit up.

"Holy shit." He says.

"God, that was the best fucking thing ever!"

We kiss passionately, his tongue grazing my fangs.

"My sexy vampire girlfriend."


End file.
